masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cole Harinsha
Cole Harinsha is a "Ghost" Operative from the Atarin Empire which is located far beyond Alliance Space and is a totally unknown species of warriors. Like all his race he is naturally stronger, faster and more dangerous than any speices in Alliance Space. However he is one of a few members of his people who have Biotic powers equal to Asari, this has granted him access to the most dangerous and rewarding training his armed forces allow. Early Life Cole's ealy life remains unknown all that is known is that he was born in the Atarin Empire's capital city and grew up to join the armed forces at the age of 16 (in human terms). Due to his biotic powers he was instantly thrown into the Har'Kai or Nightmare Force; an elite unit of Biotic using Atarins known for operating as a covert unit with unmatched brutality and accuracy. After decades of training Cole passed the academy top of his class and acheived the rank of Lt Commander or Nardi Mochinai. The rest of his past in unknown. Reaching Alliance Space Cole along with his team and 13 other teams were smuggled into Alliance Space to see if The Alliance were worthy of aiding his people against a dangerous threat known as the Gra'tar or Great Hand. According to legend this race of raiders were unbeatable but vanished for centuries. Apon arriving his team landed on Omega, after setting up a base they split up to scout the station to see what this galaxy had to offer. Cole went straight for the club Afterlife and instantly got on the wrong side of a group of mercs. These mercs were with The Blood Pack, lead by a Krogan with several Vorcha trailing behind. The mercs tried to fight back but Cole managed to beat them with his native martial arts of Tarinda, Horvak, Norchni, Zachi and Mutrani. After he killed the mercs without a weapon he went to get a drink. After having afew drinks and walking off to a seat where he could watch over the clubbers, he got called in to the managers offices. Abilities & Traits Being a members of the Nightmare Force Cole is a deadly warrior. A master in his people's 5 martial arts and a vast amount of other combat based abilities he can devastate the battlefeild. While members of the Nightmare Force rarely carry guns larger than SMGs they are still deadly with a wide range of guns. Also like all his race his body is atleast 5 times stronger than a human's allowing him to be faster, stronger, more durable, smarter and so on. Even their biotic abilities are greater reaching a level equal to the Asari Commandos. Cole himself prefers using his biotics and martial arts in combat, using devasting kicks that can kill a Krogan if landed in the right spot or sending them flying into walls with bone crushing force. His time in Alliance Space also allowed him to read up on the biology of the local races (and languages). Category:Adept Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Biotics